


Protecting My Girl

by orphan_account



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Otherwise General Audiences, Tiny amount of cussing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 07:12:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3682848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cartinelli prompt - Angie is doing her usual work shift when she runs into some hastle from a group of men... Peggy notices and sorts them out</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protecting My Girl

**Author's Note:**

> From a Tumblr request (could always use more at rosebythesea.tumblr.com)
> 
> I love them so much. They're just the best couple, and I hope you like this! Please point out any errors.

Peggy had been watching the three men in the corner for some time now. They had been in their booth when she took her usual spot, and while she hadn’t thought much of them when she first walked in, over the course of the last fifteen minutes they had earned her utter contempt.

“Well, well,” the man in a blue suit with a terrible haircut slurred. “Look at that fine piece of tail. What’re ya doin’ after this?”

“I’m sorry, boys,” Angie said with an overly cheery smile, “But I’m already seein’ someone.”

“Aw, sweetheart, don’t be like that.” The ugliest of the three leered at her and Peggy shivered in disgust. “He don’t gotta know nothin’. Let us show ya a good time.”

“I’m afraid my sweetheart’s a little jealous of me spending time with other fellas.” Peggy didn’t understand how Angie could put up with this sort of behavior day after day. The men at the SSR could be awful, but this… This was something else. “Why don’t I go put your orders in with the cook, alright?”

“Hurry back sweet cheeks!”

Angie dropped off their orders before coming over to top off Peggy’s coffee, giving her a genuine smile. “Sorry I didn’t have the chance to talk before. Y’know how it can be.” She cocked her head in the direction of the three on the other side of the automat and rolled her eyes.

“I don’t understand how you can put up with them.” Fifteen minutes of listening to them and Peggy’s knuckles were already white from grabbing her mug too tightly.

“It’s not so bad.” Peggy raised an eyebrow as the waitress broke out into laughter. “Well, at least I get your pretty face to look forward to, English.”

Peggy smiled into her coffee and hummed. “Jealous, am I?”

“Yeah, but it’s okay.” Angie leaned forward and whispered into her ear, “I’m pretty jealous, too.”

Before Peggy could respond, one of the men shouted that he was out of coffee. Angie made a face, one that only her favorite customer could see, and groaned quietly. “My shifts almost over. Wait for me?”

“Of course.” Peggy watched as her lover walked back over to the crass men, topping them off and letting them make their stupid remarks. Trying to keep herself from snapping, Peggy stared at the day’s newspaper - not really taking anything in, but still trying to distract herself from the bastards flirting with her girl. She was able to keep her temper under control until she heard the smack of one of the men’s hands hitting Angie’s backside as she headed back to the counter.

She counted to fifteen before getting up and walking over to their table. Peggy ignored their comments amongst themselves as she slid into the booth, smiling tightly at them.

“Can we help you, miss?” Peggy bit back her initial response to the man’s ugly grin and forced herself to smile again.

She picked up a knife that was sitting on the table and twirled it in her hands. “Yes, you can. You see, I am rather disgusted with the way you have been treating your waitress, and would appreciate it if you would vacate the premises and not return.”

They laughed. Of course they laughed. They stopped laughing soon enough, though. The knife she’d been spinning had found it’s way in the man sitting next to her’s leg. Nothing deep, but it hit a pressure point in such a way that his eyes went as wide as saucers. That, and it was rather close to a sensitive part of the male anatomy. 

“Now, I’m going back to my table. When I sit back down, I expect you to leave, having paid and left an appropriate tip, of course. Have I made myself clear?”

The man sitting next to her nodded, ashen faced. The other two across the table looked less convinced, but their friend growled out a low, “Yeah, we fuckin’ got it.”

“Splendid.” Peggy smirked as she stood up. “Thank you for the lovely conversation, gentlemen.”

She strutted back to her booth, winking at a wide-eyed Angie. Peggy listened to the men scuffle out of the restaurant, thrilled by their speedy retreat. Two minutes later, Angie walked over with her check.

“I’m done for the evening if you’re ready to go.”

Peggy smiled brightly at her. “I am. Thank you, love.”

“So, those guys,” Angie waved over in the direction of where the men had been sitting before. “They were sure out of here in a hurry, weren’t they?”

“Mhmm,” Peggy tried to put on her best ‘innocent face’, but found it exceedingly difficult to maintain with Angie looking at her. “I’m not sure what you mean.”

“Sure you don’t, English.” Angie rolled her eyes, but was smiling nonetheless. “Thanks for defending my honor, Pegs.”

“Always.”


End file.
